


Crossdress

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: BREAKERZ
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Daigo was embarrassed to be wearing the outfit.





	Crossdress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble.

Daigo couldn't believe Akihide had convinced him to do this and was blushing bright red as he returned to the stage wearing the bright red corset and thong. The underwear was made off lace and did little to protect any of the modesty he could have had left and as his band mates whistled and joked, Daigo felt like he wanted a hole to appear beneath his feet and suck him in, burying him alive. This was so embarrassing and he could hardly believe he had lost this dare. What was worse, was the questions bound to come; why he owned such a thing. Akihide liked him in it, that was why. He looked sexy and confident in it too, usually, but right now he just felt embarrassed. Embarrassment that was soon forgotten when he saw the tent in Akihide's trousers. He had turned his lover on with this outfit once more and so, though embarrassing, cross dressing did have a purpose after all.  
  
  



End file.
